


Tootie’s Girly-Bake

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Baking, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Tootie’s Girly-Bake

(Tootie is in her room, sitting on the bed and watching as her mother is setting up a toy oven for her to play with. The toy oven is pink and light blue in color and seems to come with a fluorescent light bulb that she screws in. Finally, Mother stands up and looks at Tootie, who smiles.)

Mother: Your Girly Bake oven is ready, Tootie.

Tootie: (gets off her bed) Thanks, Mom.

Mother: Now, can I trust you to be careful when you cook with this thing? (Tootie nods. Mother then pulls out a couple of lavender potholders.) Well, just to make sure, I'd like you to use these along with the toy. (She hands the potholders to Tootie.) They'll keep you from burning your hands.

Tootie: Oh, don't worry about me. I've played with toy ovens before, I know how to be careful.

Mother: Very well, then. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go outside and do some yard work. And if you want Lumpy to come over and play, that's alright. (Walks out of the room, but not without making a final comment to Tootie.) But seriously, be careful, Tootie!

Tootie: I will!

(Now that Mother has left the room, Tootie goes over to her toy oven, then picks up her instruction booklet that comes with the oven.)

Tootie: Let's see here...

(She moves one of her bowls over to her, along with some bags of ingredients. She begins to read the instructions.)

Tootie: Okay, add one mini bag of flour. (She opens up the bag marked "flour" and gently dumps it into the bowl, then puts the bag aside.) One mini bag of cocoa powder. (She opens up the bag marked "cocoa powder" and pours it into the bowl, then puts the bag aside.) One mini bag of sugar. (She opens up the bag marked "sugar" and dumps it into the bowl, then puts the bag aside.) One small... (She suddenly raises an eyebrow.) Cup of milk?

(She looks through the ingredients, but sees she has used them all. She blushes as she realizes her mistake.)

Tootie: Oops. (Suddenly, she gets an idea and smiles.) Wait, I've got it!

(Cut to Tootie in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of milk from the large plastic carton. She closes the carton, puts it back in the fridge, and then walks out of the kitchen with her cup of milk.)

(Back to Tootie's room, Tootie has already returned. She pours the cup into the bowl, then thinks to herself.)

Tootie: Hmm, maybe I added a little too much... (She then shrugs as she puts the cup aside.) Ah, well, what could happen? (She looks back at the instructions.) Stir with mixing spoon for one to two minutes. I'll go with two minutes.

(She picks up the mixing spoon that came with the toy oven and starts stirring the mixture of ingredients that is in the bowl. She looks at the clock as she does this. Gradually, two minutes go by and Tootie slows her mixing down before pulling the spoon out of the bowl. She looks at the instructions one last time.)

Tootie: Pour mixture into pan, put pan into oven for maximum five minutes, place cake on plate, wait for cake to cool, then apply chocolate frosting to cake and enjoy. Serves two.

(Tootie pours her mixture into one of her pans with the help of her mixing spoon. She then opens the toy oven's door, sticks the pan in and closes it. She turns the oven on with an on/off switch, and the toy oven's lamp switches on. Tootie waits for her food to cook, watching the clock as she does so.)

(Finally, five minutes have passed. Tootie smiles and switches off the toy oven. Suddenly, however, she remembers the potholders her mother gave her, and picks both of them up. She opens the toy oven's door, uses the potholders to pull out the pan and places it on her little tea table. The mixture has now become a steaming cake. After a few minutes, the steam cools away, and Tootie carefully dumps out the pan onto a large plate, perfect size for the cake. The cake comes out, then Tootie puts her pan aside. She then picks up the mini bag of chocolate frosting, opens it, and takes out a different spoon. She scoops the frosting onto the top of the cake, then spreads it around. Once the bag is empty, she puts it aside and puts the spoon on the plate, just inches away from the cake. Tootie then looks at her creation, looking satisfied and hungry.)

Tootie: Oh, my... (She pulls out a small pink fork.) I can't wait to taste this!

(She cuts off a small portion of the cake - roughly a twelfth of it - then picks it with the fork and takes it into her mouth. She chews it, swallows, and then her eyes widen and pupils enlarge in absolute amazement. She puts down her fork, then picks up her smartphone - implied to be paid for by Mother - and opens the phone app. She presses a few numbers on the keypad, then presses the Call button and waits. After a few seconds, Lumpy is heard.)

Lumpy: Hello?

Tootie: Hey, Lumpy. Sorry to interrupt you or whatever, but... Would you please come over to my house and meet me in my room?

Lumpy: Oh, sure. Why, though?

Tootie: I just made something awesome. You'll see what it is...

Lumpy: Okay, see you in a bit.

(Tootie hangs up. After some time has gone by, Tootie hears a knock on her door. She looks at her door excitedly.)

Tootie: Lumpy?! (The door opens to, indeed, reveal Lumpy.)

Lumpy: Hey, Tootie! What was it you wanted me for?

(Suddenly he sees the cake Tootie has made; his eyes widen, pupils shrink and he gasps in happy surprise.)

Lumpy: You made a cake?!

Tootie: Yeah, with my new Girly Bake that my mom set up for me! Want some?

Lumpy: Oh, yes, please!

(He goes over to Tootie and kneels down at the table with her. Tootie takes out two plastic plates, then uses a plastic knife to cut the cake into fourths. She places one fourth on the plate that is for Lumpy and the other fourth on the plate that is for hers. She hands Lumpy a blue fork, then takes out her fork from earlier and takes a bite of her piece of cake. Lumpy cuts a small piece off his cake, takes it into his mouth and chews, smiling blissfully. He then swallows and keeps his smile.)

Lumpy: This is... this is so good!

Tootie: I know, right? (She takes another bite of her piece of cake, as does Lumpy with his own piece of cake. Tootie then swallows what she has just chewed.) I can't even tell the difference between this and the real thing!

Lumpy: (Swallows after he finishes chewing.) Neither can I. (He picks up another small piece of his cake with his fork.) Good thing it's not my birthday, otherwise I'd be sneezing by now.

Tootie: (She giggles over the idea as Lumpy takes his morsel of cake into his mouth and chews.) Yeah, not wrong there.

(After a few minutes have gone by, the cake is gone, and only crumbs remain on the large plate. Lumpy and Tootie's plates are empty as well; Tootie rubs her full belly, and Lumpy licks his lips.)

Lumpy: Thanks for sharing that with me, Tootie. It was really great...

Tootie: It sure was. You know, maybe I'll make another one for my birthday or yours when they come up. Would you like that?

(Lumpy nods in agreement, but then feels a burp coming on. He closes his mouth and puts his hand over it to stifle the burp, but then the air that was supposed to come out escapes through his nose. He removes his hand and blushes, smiling sheepishly.)

Lumpy: Uh, whoops.

Tootie: (giggles) I didn't know you could do that!

Lumpy: (blushes some more) I don't think I've even done it before... (Suddenly his nose twitches, and he notices. Knowing what is going to happen, Lumpy turns away from Tootie and releases a mild sneeze.) Haaah-chyoo! (He turns back to Tootie and rubs his nose with his forefinger, with Tootie giggling a bit more - both from his cute sneeze, and from his nose-rubbing.)

Tootie: Oh, Lumpy! Who knew burping through your nose could make you sneeze?

Lumpy: (still rubbing his nose) Excuse me. (He sniffles briefly.) Guess my nose is just that sensitive. (He pulls his forefinger away from his nose.)

Tootie: It's alright, Lumpy, I understand. Sniffles did say you have the most sensitive nose of all your friends, didn't he?

Lumpy: Yep. And boy, do I.

(Suddenly there is a knock on Tootie's door. Lumpy and Tootie automatically look at it, just as Tootie's mother opens the door.)

Mother: Is everything alright, Tootie? (Looks over at Lumpy.) Oh, hi, Lumpy.

Tootie: (as Lumpy waves politely at Mother) Yeah, Mom, everything's fine.

Mother: Enjoying your toy oven?

Tootie: I don't think "enjoying" even cuts it.

Mother: (chuckles lightly to herself) Well, I'm glad you love it. But when you're done, Tootie, make sure you unplug the oven and clean your dishes.

Tootie: Yes, Mom.

Mother: (smiles at her) Thank you.

(She closes the door. Lumpy and Tootie look back at each other.)

Lumpy: So Tootie, what do you want to do now?

Tootie: How about we clean up before we decide on that?

Lumpy: Ah, okay.

Tootie: But first...

(She gets up from the table, goes over to her Girly Bake, and gently pulls the power plug from its socket. She then places the plug on the floor and looks over at Lumpy.)

Lumpy: Um, Tootie? It's not even on.

Tootie: I know, but I'm done using it, anyway. And besides, safety is important, even with toys.

Lumpy: Oh. Yeah, that's a good point.

(Fade to the kitchen, where Lumpy is cleaning one of the plastic plates that he and Tootie brought in here. He is rinsing it off with water running from the sink.)

Lumpy: You know, Tootie? As much as I look forward to you inviting me over for cake again soon... (He puts the now clean plate on the counter to dry, then picks up the other plastic plate and holds it under the sink as well.) I wouldn't mind learning to use that Girly Bake of yours.

Tootie: I'll teach you when I get some more ingredient bags. Just keep in mind, you'll have to read the instructions and use those potholders. (As Lumpy puts the plate on the counter to dry, Tootie hands him the larger plate, as well as her pink and blue forks from earlier.)

Lumpy: (Holds the large plate under the sink to rinse it off.) You think I wouldn't remember that?

Tootie: Well, um... Given who you are...

Lumpy: (Places the plate on the counter, then rinses off the forks as well.) Don't worry, Tootie. I'll be careful, I promise.

(A few seconds later, the forks have also been cleaned off. Lumpy puts them on top of the larger plates, then washes his hands. He then dries them off with a small towel and lets Tootie wash her hands as well.)

Lumpy: (as Tootie dries her hands off with a different towel than what Lumpy used) So Tootie, what do you want to do now?

Tootie: (Puts her towel on the handle of the oven.) We can play with my My Little Pony toys. I got a new castle playset that comes with them, too.

Lumpy: Sounds good!

(He and Tootie then walk out of the kitchen. Fade out.)


End file.
